


Never Too Late

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [497]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/19/20: “stage, cheer, fill”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [497]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Never Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/19/20: “stage, cheer, fill”

At this stage in his life, married three years to Derek Hale, Stiles wondered was it too late for things like tackling his husband to the floor.

Answer? _No_.

“Three cheers for me!” Stiles reveled. “I took you _down_ , Big Bad.”

“No cheers for you,” Derek replied coolly. “I _let_ you take me down.”

“Of course you’d say that.”

Derek instantly reversed their positions, now on top of Stiles. Stiles just puckered his lips, making kissing noises.

It took three years but Stiles finally filled in that box on his bucket list, _sex with Derek on the living room rug._


End file.
